Sample
by TiffanyBaby
Summary: just makin suree i kno how 2 upload stories. this entry will be deleted immidiately!


Heyy every1 I'm Tiffany. I'm a crazy mix from all over Europe so i'm pretty damn exotic if i do say so myself ;)

Im one of the biggest flirts ever

I am a bitch

I say what's on my mind

I dont care what ppl have to say bout me

I like to party

My life revolves around friends & family

I am nowhere near PERFECT

I make mistakes & ill admit to that

I still have ALOT of time being young and im living every moment as best I know how :)

I have plenty of room for mistakes

I do love attention

I like to just let lose and dance away everything :) I love music :)

I got amazing friends but im learning to pick out the most important ones :D I Give chances but when you screw me over then its done, im gone 4good

I dont like users I can read ppl very WELL so dont lie to me

I don't like being told what to do I usually get what I want but im not spoiled ;P

Im not or ever will be a kiss ass

Im the person every1 comes to for advice

Id much rather make ppl happy before myself But Im learning to do things my way now

Im easy to get along with as long as you dont piss me off

Somtimes i am a total rebel :P

I am the type of girl that would take chances

DONT judge me till you know where ive been & the shit I been through Get to know me & ill let you in :)

div style"text-align: center; margin-left: auto; visibility:visible; margin-right: auto; width:450px;"object type"application/x-shockwave-flash" allowScriptAccess"never" allowNetworking"internal" height"270" width"435" style"width:435px; visibility:visible; height:270px;" border"0" data"/mc/mp3player.swf?tomy/mc/config/configblack.xml&mywidth435&myheight270&file/loadplaylist.php?playlist37931345"  
param name"allowScriptAccess" value"never" /  
param name"allowNetworking" value"internal" /  
param name"movie" value"/mc/mp3player.swf?tomy/mc/config/configblack.xml&mywidth435&myheight270&file/loadplaylist.php?playlist37931345" /  
param name"menu" value"false" /  
param name"quality" value"high" /  
param name"wmode" value"transparent" /  
/objectbr /a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3Lm11c2ljcGxheWxpc3QubmV0"img src"/mc/images/createblack.jpg" border"0" /aa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3Lm11c2ljcGxheWxpc3QubmV0L3N0YW5kYWxvbmUvMzc5MzEzNDU" target"blank"img src"/mc/images/launchblack.jpg" border"0" /aa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3Lm11c2ljcGxheWxpc3QubmV0L2Rvd25sb2FkLzM3OTMxMzQ1"img src"/mc/images/getblack.jpg" border"0" /a /div

a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vcGltcC5teXllYXJib29rLmNvbQ" target"blank"img src"content2./usercontent/fast/pimpimages/Icons/pimpedtag1.gif" border"0" style"position:absolute; z-index:9; top:0; left:0;" /a

a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3Lm15aG90Y29tbWVudHMuY29tLw"img src"lc./cc/lc/04/0402781f2d53e3089a7273e97e68e51e.gif" border"0" alt"" /abr /a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3Lm15aG90Y29tbWVudHMuY29tL2dyYXBoaWNzLzEwODA"MyHotComments/a br clear"left" /

ba href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LmhvdGZyZWVsYXlvdXRzLmNvbS9sYXlvdXRzLzM1MzM3"stars layout/a/b powered by a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LmhvdGZyZWVsYXlvdXRzLmNvbS8"bspan style"color:white;background-color:red"HOT/b/a / a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3Lm15aG90Y29tbWVudHMuY29tL2dyYXBoaWNzL3BvcHVsYXI"MyHotComments/abr /img src"cdn./wildfire/i/includeShareButton.gif" border"0" width"60" height"20" /img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTINzE2ODYxMCZwdDxMjE1MjQ3MTk4MTk4JnA9NTQ3ODEmZD1wYXJbmVyK2RhdGEmbj1teXNwYWNlJmc9MQ.jpg" /br /table style"border-collapse:collapse;"trtd.  
/td/trtrtd align"center"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img style"border:0px;" src"stuff./appres/cyotts.gif" /a/td/tr/tableimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2MjM2MTc2MiZwdDxMjE1MjYyMzg2MzIxJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /br /br /a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"I changed my font at font face"Alba" size"4"/font/abr /br /img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2Mjg5NDM4MiZwdDxMjE1MjYyOTI1NDM4JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /br /br /a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"I changed my font at font face"Alba" size"4"/font/abr /br /img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2MzA1MDEyMyZwdDxMjE1MjYzMDYyMjEwJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /pa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img src"/blingfetti/d/d1/65adba848a9dfa7aeefcc2b14934a3.gif" border"0" alt"Pyzam Glitter Text Maker" /br /Create your own glittery text at /a/pimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2MzYxODgxNiZwdDxMjE1MjYzNjQwMjczJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /pa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img src"/blingfetti/9/97/b15130ffdd00a2c680d567f46b9d95.gif" border"0" alt"Pyzam Glitter Text Maker" /br /Create your own glittery text at /a/pimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2MzcyMTMwMyZwdDxMjE1MjYzNzM4MjAwJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /pa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img src"/blingfetti/2/27/ab2d340fdbb7a90792853fc24f3e19.gif" border"0" alt"Pyzam Glitter Text Maker" /br /Create your own glittery text at /a/pimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2MzgxMDQxNCZwdDxMjE1MjYzODIMDkwJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /pa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img src"/blingfetti/4/4e/dcb354b97297d27b0f2f304653aac9.gif" border"0" alt"Pyzam Glitter Text Maker" /br /Create your own glittery text at /a/pimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2Mzg2OTU2OSZwdDxMjE1MjYzOTA5NjU5JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /pa href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img src"/blingfetti/3/31/ce8f42b5b713c19056ac054c93685c.gif" border"0" alt"Pyzam Glitter Text Maker" /br /Create your own glittery text at /a/pimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2NDAwMDQyMiZwdDxMjE1MjYMDEyNDg4JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /br /br /a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"I changed my font at font face"Alba" size"4"/font/abr /br /img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI2NDE5OTYwMyZwdDxMjE1MjYMjA5NzA5JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /br /  
br /a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LmdpZ3lhbWFpbGJ1dHRvbi5jb20vd2lsZGZpcmUvZ2lneWFtYWlsYnV0dG9uLmFzaHg/dXJsPWFIUipjRG92TDNkM2R5NW5hV2Q1WVM1amIyKnZkMmxzWkdacGNtVXZkMlp3YjNBdVlYTndlRDl0YjJSMWJHVTlaVzFoYVd3bWRYSnNQV2gqZEhBbE0qRWxNa1lsTWtaM2QzY2xNa1Z0WVdkdGVYQnBZeVV5UldOdmJTVXlSbWRsZEdOdlpHVT0" target"blank"img src"cdn./wildfire/i/includeShareButton.gif" border"0" width"60" height"20" /aimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI3MDI1MjM5OSZwdDxMjE1MjcwMjcwMTExJnA9NTQ3ODEmZD1wYXJbmVyK2RhdGEmbj1teXNwYWNlJmc9MQ.jpg" /br /table style"border-collapse:collapse;"trtdobject type"application/x-shockwave-flash" allowScriptAccess"never" allowNetworking"internal" height"350" width"400" align"middle" data"stuff./toys/tellingroses.swf?color0&questionDo+You+Find+Me+Pretty?&answers&receivenotifications0&pyzamtoyid1756293&created2008-07-05+10:12:10"  
param name"allowScriptAccess" value"never" /  
param name"allowNetworking" value"internal" /  
param name"movie" value"stuff./toys/tellingroses.swf?color0&questionDo+You+Find+Me+Pretty?&answers&receivenotifications0&pyzamtoyid1756293&created2008-07-05+10:12:10" /  
param name"quality" value"high" /  
param name"wmode" value"transparent" /  
/object /td/trtrtd align"center"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img style"border:0px;" src"stuff./appres/cyoroses.gif" /a/td/tr/tablebr /div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"Flash Toys, MySpace Layouts, Comment Graphics, and more!" /a/divimg style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTI3MDczNDcyNSZwdDxMjE1MjcwNzUzNzk1JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /br /table style"border-collapse:collapse;"trtdobject type"application/x-shockwave-flash" allowScriptAccess"never" allowNetworking"internal" height"335" width"400" align"middle" data"stuff./toys/kissingbooth.swf?id576303&lipsize28&imagex-165&imagey-123&imagew330&imageh247&imageurl/mistletoeuploads/0/a2/5ca7759a48af21a0089c67ced50f4.jpg&receivenotifications0&sparkles1&pyzamtoyid1756323&created2008-07-05+10:17:04&displaynameTiffany0314"  
param name"allowScriptAccess" value"never" /  
param name"allowNetworking" value"internal" /  
param name"movie" value"stuff./toys/kissingbooth.swf?id576303&lipsize28&imagex-165&imagey-123&imagew330&imageh247&imageurl/mistletoeuploads/0/a2/5ca7759a48af21a0089c67ced50f4.jpg&receivenotifications0&sparkles1&pyzamtoyid1756323&created2008-07-05+10:17:04&displaynameTiffany0314" /  
param name"quality" value"high" /  
param name"wmode" value"transparent" /  
/object /td/trtrtd align"center"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbS90b3lz"img style"border:0px;" src"stuff./appres/pyzkb.gif" /a/td/tr/tablebr /div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"../a/divspan

br / br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTUzNTYwMjI4NiZwdDxMjE1NTM1NjMyNDc3JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /spanspan

br / br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTUzNzUxMTMxMyZwdDxMjE1NTM3NTM1NDk2JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /spanspan

br / br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTcxNDg2ODIwOCZwdDxMjE1NzEODk1Njg1JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /spanspan

br / br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTcxNTENjI2MCZwdDxMjE1NzE1MTc1OTgxJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /spanspan

br / br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTcxNTQ1NDY1MyZwdDxMjE1NzE1NDY4NDU2JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /spanspan

br / br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTcxNTY4OTE3OCZwdDxMjE1NzE1NzA4MTAxJnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /spanspan style table, tr, td background-color:transparent; border:none; border-width:0  
body, .bodyContent  
background-color:000000;  
background-image:url(content./layouts/purplestars.gif;  
background-attachment: fixed;  
background-position:top left;  
background-repeat:yes-repeat;  
border-color:303811;  
border-width:1px ;  
border-style: solid;  
scrollbar-face-color:cd6799;  
scrollbar-highlight-color:ffffff;  
scrollbar-3dlight-color:ffcbdc;  
scrollbar-shadow-color:ffcbdc;  
scrollbar-darkshadow-color:ffffff;  
scrollbar-arrow-color:ffcbdc;  
scrollbar-track-color:ffcbdc;

table table border: 0px  
table table table tableborder:0px  
table table table  
border-style:solid;  
border-width:3px;  
border-color:ffffff;  
background-color:transparent;

table table table td  
background-color:f78cd6;

table table table table td filter:none  
table, tr, td, li, p, div font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .btext font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .blacktext10 font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .blacktext12 font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .lightbluetext8 font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .orangetext15 font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .redtext font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .redbtext font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .text font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; font-weight:bold; .whitetext12 font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; font-weight:bold; a:active, a:visited, a:link font-family:helvetica; color:03066f; font-size:12px; a:hover font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; a.navbar:active, a.navbar:visited, a.navbar:link font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; a.navbar:hover font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; a.redlink:active, a.redlink:visited, a.redlink:link font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; a.redlink:hover font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; .nametext font-family:helvetica; color:ffffff; font-size:12px; /style style.contactTable width:300px !important; height:150px !important; padding:0px !important;background-image:url("stuff./layouts/img/r/p/purplestarsct.jpg");background-attachment:scroll; background-position:center center;background-repeat:no-repeat; background-color:transparent;.contactTable table, table.contactTable td padding:0px !important;border:0px; background-color:transparent; background-image:none;.contactTable a img visibility:hidden; border:0px !important;.contactTable .text font-size:1px !important;.contactTable .text, .contactTable a, .contactTable img filter:none !important;.contactTable .whitetext12 display:none;/style

br /style table table table td vertical-align:top ! important  
span.blacktext12  
visibility:visible !important;  
background-color:transparent;  
background-image:url("stuff./layouts/img/r/p/purplestarsbox.jpg;  
background-repeat:no-repeat;  
background-position:center center;  
font-size:0px; letter-spacing:-0.5px;  
width:435px; height:120px; display:block !important;  
span.blacktext12 img display:none  
/style

style a.navbar:hovercolor:red; font-weight:bold;background-image:url(content./layouts/purplestarsroll.gif); a:hover, a.redlink:hover, a.navbar:hover background-image:url(content./layouts/purplestarsroll.gif); font-size:8pt; color:red; text-decoration:none; border:0px solid; a:hover img background-image:url(content./layouts/purplestarsroll.gif); filter:alpha(finishopacity0, style2); border:0px solid; a.searchlinkSmall:link color: 03066f  
a.searchlinkSmall:hover color: ffffff;

a.searchlinkSmall:link color: 03066f  
a.searchlinkSmall:hover color: ffffff  
/style br / br / div style"position:absolute;top:0;left:0;z-index:9"a href"/MDFodHRwOi8vd3d3LnB5emFtLmNvbQ"img src"stuff./misc/mslayoutsani.gif" border"0" alt"MySpace Layouts" /a/div br / img style"visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border"0" width"0" height"0" src"counters./wildfire/CIMP/bHQ9MTIxNTcxNTgxMjk1MCZwdDxMjE1NzE1ODM1MTc1JnA9MzkwMSZkPXB5emFtJm49bXlzcGFjZSZnPTE.jpg" /span 


End file.
